Twelve Days of Christmas
by Kyriana42
Summary: Connor and Abby have a fight before Christmas and Connor has just twelve days to set things right before Christmas Day arrives. Will he be able to fix everything in time?
1. Day Twelve

**Disclaimer: I only own the story idea, not the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter One<span>: Day Twelve**

"I'm leaving." Abby announced angrily as she headed for the door.

"Abby, there's no need to overreact and get emotional about this." Connor spoke, following her to the door, grabbing her bag.

"Overreact? Get emotional?" Abby asked incredulously.

"We were fine this morning and one tiny thing mentioned, sets us off at each other's throats. S'a bit childish; don't ya think?" Connor replied, hoping to end their argument and things would return to normal.

"Tell you what, Connor; you can sit here and enjoy being childish all you want. I'm going to stay with Jess for a while." Abby forced a smile.

She pulled at the bag from Connor's grasp.

"Let go." She commanded.

Connor wasn't letting go.

"It was just a—a—misunderstanding." He stumbled. "We can sort this out."

"I've already made up my mind and there's nothing you can do to change it." Abby said sternly as she gave a firm tug and reclaimed her bag.

"That's how it'll be then? Just have a go at each other, part ways for a few hours and see how we are later?"

"See how we are in the New Year, maybe." Abby muttered before she turned and briskly walked out of the flat, slamming the door behind her.

"Abby, this is crazy!" Connor called after her.

It was useless.

Abby was already out the door and on her way to the car.

Connor stood in the hallway, Christmas music playing in the background. The cheery holiday music now drastically opposite of his current mood.

It was Christmas and now he was certain this would be the worst Christmas ever.

They had been fine and happy up until roughly twenty minutes ago when their fight had begun.

Now it seemed the relationship they had worked so hard to keep strong had shattered because of some harsh words that were said.

"Spending Christmas alone. Great." He said the last part with fake enthusiasm.

Connor turned and made his way to the kitchen to plop down on one of the stools.

Connor lifted up the messy glass of egg nog he had made and sniffed it.

Smelled alright.

He chugged some of it down and became more aware of the Christmas music being played.

_"I've got my love to keep me warm."_

Connor hit the next button.

_"But baby it's cold outside."_

Connor hit the next button again.

_"He'll say are you married? We'll—"_

Connor quickly hit the next button several more times until he couldn't skip anymore channels with Christmas music.

_"On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me..."_

This was just like the movies that Abby had roped him into watching several times where a couple broke up and the man was always the one that was tormented by the conspiring radio stations until he either destroyed said radio or had an epiphany.

Connor glanced at the calendar that he and Abby had been eagerly keeping track of for Christmas.

Exactly twelve days away from today was Christmas Day.

The irony of the song playing was getting on his recovering nerves.

Connor began to sing along cynically.

"Three narrowed glances, two bitter words, and all but a black eye."

"Wait a minute, twelve days." Connor muttered to himself.

"Twelve days to fix things and get back in Abby's good graces."

A half-baked plan was forming in Connor's brain. The epiphany that some of the male characters, tormented by the radio in the films, often got hit with.

"Twelve days of apologies." He mused.

"Twelve days of showing I love her." He continued.

"Twelve days of Christmas." He grinned.

"But what to do?" He muttered to himself.

Connor glanced around the room looking for more inspiration.

He saw a mess he needed to clean still; some Christmas decorations lying about; half prepared cookies; Poinsettias...

Connor clicked his fingers.

Flowers.

All girls love flowers.

Even Abby.

He picked up the phone and called the local florist.

After giving them the delivery information and billing information, Connor confirmed his order.

"Yep. Twelve dozen roses addressed to 'My Christmas Angel.'"

* * *

><p>Any good?<p>

I'll try to post day by day until Christmas! ;D

Please Review!


	2. Day Eleven

****Disclaimer: I only own the story idea, not the characters.****

**Chapter 2: Day Eleven**

Day eleven and counting down.

It was one more day closer to Christmas and Connor still had no idea if Abby even received the roses he had sent to Jess's flat.

The florist assured him several times over the red roses were delivered to the address he provided.

Connor had still heard nothing from Abby and had not even seen her at the ARC at all today.

He was certain she was avoiding him because of yesterday.

He couldn't help but wonder what she thought of when they were delivered.

Was she happy?

Angry still?

Crying tears of joy?

Taking good care of the roses?

Connor plopped down in front of his laptop at the kitchen bar. What could he do today? Something that had to send another message to her.

A message that said he was sorry.

Connor randomly clicked through several websites, hoping to find inspiration.

Nothing jumped up and said "Abby will love me!"

Connor let out a loud gust of air, before planting his head on the keyboard.

After receiving several loud beeps from his computer, expressing its own disapproval, Connor lifted his head and stared at the screen.

An ad on the side of the page caught his eye: Christmas e-cards.

"Well," He said aloud to himself. "Ya can't really go wrong with e-cards."

He clicked on the ad which took him to a website with a vast variety of holiday e-cards. There were e-cards for loved ones, for friends, for coworkers, practically anyone.

There were humorous cards, serious cards, mutual cards, themed cards, and adorable cards. Connor decided to go down the list and see what he liked and what he didn't.

* * *

><p>Three hours later, Connor found himself smiling and wincing. Smiling because he had managed to find eleven e-cards that he quite liked. Wincing because his eyes were in need of a break; his stomach seconded the notion.<p>

Connor was proud of himself that he managed to accomplish day eleven.

He was hoping that tomorrow would see the return of Abby and them repairing their relationship.

He could wait, but he was hoping that it wouldn't take him nearly two weeks to set things right with Abby.

Connor ordered some pizza and went to have a seat on the sofa.

He sighed.

He always spent Christmas with _someone_.

The past several years, he had spent Christmas with Abby.

Spending Christmas alone this year was not an option.

* * *

><p>Jess was the first one in the door when she and Abby returned to the flat. Jess froze, dropping the keys to the floor in surprise.<p>

"Oh my." She breathed.

"What's wrong?" Abby asked, stepping inside.

"It's beautiful." Jess managed, gesturing to all of the red roses spotting the flat.

"It's Connor." Abby spoke.

"There's a card." Jess noted as she walked over to it and picked it up.

"I don't even want to know what it says." Abby replied, setting her coat over one of the chairs.

Jess read the card and a hand flew up to her mouth.

"How romantic! I wish someone would do this for me." Jess exclaimed.

"Jess, this is not the way to repair a relationship." Abby interjected as she sat down to check her email.

"Twelve dozen roses for my Christmas Angel." Jess read the card.

Abby shook her head.

What was she to do with one-hundred and forty-four red roses? It wouldn't make the painful words go away.

Abby's eye went wide as she noticed eleven emails from Connor in her email.

All of them e-cards.

She reluctantly went through each e-card. The Christmas greetings seemed to get worse with each e-card clicked. Some offered warm, happy greetings for the season, while others were meant to be humorous. There was even a Star Wars Christmas e-card.

Abby ran her hands through her hair, exasperated.

First, twelve dozen roses.

Now, eleven Christmas e-cards?

Abby was mildly curious to find out Connor's next move; but decided it best to just try and wait him out until the New Year when she'd had time to think and reflect on their relationship.

* * *

><p>Please Review! ;D<p> 


End file.
